


Звёздочки

by lady_almi



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Эти звёзды они потом клеят на стены, на потолок, соревнуясь — кто больше.
Kudos: 1





	Звёздочки

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено вот этим артом: https://pp.userapi.com/c846122/v846122926/12734f/sxQ5vn_3Jb4.jpg

***

Полночь крадёт минуты, пробираясь белыми стерильно-мертвыми коридорами больницы. Дирк садится на кровати, зажигает светильник. Слова Тодда, брошенные со злостью, сказанные в бешенстве, забытые от боли — «ты сломал мою вселенную» — бьются в голове, плавают рыбами в аквариуме черепной коробки.

Дружба — всего лишь призрак, думается Дирку. Эта мысль холодная, колючая и шипастая, похожая на ежа. «Интересно, — он чешет подбородок здоровой рукой, — а чинятся ли вселенные?» Идея безумная, абсолютно дурацкая, сверкающая и шипящая, как шампанское в бокале.

Дирк воровато заглядывает в тумбочку, вынимает коробку конфет — подарок Аманды: та считает своим долгом навещать больного детектива, если этого не делает брат. Теплый свет от лампы падает на руки Дирка, и он тянется за ножницами. Сует в рот первую конфету, тихо причмокивает, мурлычет себе под нос. Расправляет фантик, придерживает его больной рукой, а здоровой — неловко и неровно — вырезает звёздочку. Та выходит рваной, мятой, но — удивительно жёлтой и яркой — совсем как куртка Дирка. Он улыбается и с усердием принимается за работу.

***

Медсестра находит его спящим в ворохе золотистых оберток, с перемазанным шоколадом лицом и с царапинками на ладонях.

Всю следующую неделю в палату Дирка приходят дети — от семи до семнадцати: приносят фантики, помогают вырезать звёздочки.

— Сколько ещё осталось, мистер Джентли? — спрашивает Мэри, сосредоточенно закусив губу.

— А как ты думаешь, — отвечает Дирк, — сколько звёзд нужно, чтобы починить вселенную?

— Мно-о-ого, — тянет девочка и заливисто смеётся.

***

Дирк выходит из больницы с сумкой, полной звёзд. Он не уверен, что его будут встречать, что он хоть кому-то необходим.

Тодд ждёт его у дверей. Дирку кажется: тому нужны деньги, нужны извинения, нужна информация. Удивление плещется почти-слезами в глазах, рвется наружу смешком из горла: Тодду нужен Дирк.

Сумка, забитая доверху золочёными бумажными звёздами, разом становится совсем лёгкой.

— Вот, —показывает на нее Дирк. — Это тебе.

— Мне? Зачем? — изумляется Тодд. Поднимает брови, округляет губы.

— Чинить твою вселенную.

***

Эти звёзды они потом клеят на стены, на потолок, соревнуясь — кто больше. Дирк проигрывает, но совсем не огорчается. Главное, мир снова цел, не расползается по швам, над головой — россыпь света, а рядом — лучший друг, о котором только можно было мечтать. 


End file.
